Give In
by swordsandswirls
Summary: Impel Down was bad enough without the blonde stalking him in that short skirt. AU PWP.


Zoro had entered Magellan's office to seek refuge. Their boss had gone home for the night and he knew he would be alone there. After he entered he closed the door behind him and loosened his tie.

That damn guard..

He guarded the same floor as Zoro.. and though he requested multiple floor changes they were never met and it wasn't fair. The blonde frustrated the shit out of him, with his lean body and short skirt that showed off those sexy legs.

Sanji watched as Zoro slipped into the office. He grinned, reaching down and readjusting his skirt. Ever since he caught the other mans eyes on his legs, well, he hadn't worn something that covered father than his upper thighs in a long time.

The blonde slipped his hat off, letting it hang off his fingers as he headed over to the door and opened it just a moment after it shut. He stuck a leg in before peaking his head around the door to get a look at him.

Zoro had moved over the the desk by the time he heard the door creak open, assuming it was Sadi or one of the other higher ups. He then turned to see that familiar leg.

Shortly after panic set in.

"A-Are you following me!?" he tried to sound more upset and less panicked as he leaned against the desk for support. He couldn't take much more of this..

Sanji smirked as he walked all the way inside and shut the door behind him. He looked quite cute when he was panicked. He leaned against the door, leaning against his hands.

"Following you?" The blonde asked, pouting a little bit. "Oh come on that'd be... yeah, I'm following you," he grinned, pushing off the door and starting over to him, his heels clicking the ground as he walked.

Zoro swallowed, not expecting him to actually admit to it.

He tried to keep his eyes focused on his face, but couldn't help as they darted down to the other man's legs. Those fucking sexy legs... Fuck him. Who gave him the right to show those off? Zoro returned his gaze back to the man's eye.

"Why?" he asked in an angry, raspy voice, hoping it be enough to scare him off.

Sanji's grin got a bit more wicked as he saw his gaze shift down to his legs. Just for that, he paused a little bit away from him and put a hand on his hip. He bit his lip, hearing the tone of his voice. If it was meant to be anything other than sexy-well, he'd fucking failed.

"Because," He said, looking him over before starting forward again. He placed his hands against the desk on either side of Zoro when he was finally at him. "You're fucking adorable when you look like you're about to shit yourself."

The comment threw Zoro off. If the desk behind him didn't weigh so much, he'd be pushing it back with his own weight. "Y-You're a fucking freak.."

The blonde grinned. He was stuttering. _Perfect_.

Deciding to see if he could make him freak out-or snap, god how he wanted him to _snap_, he lifted his leg up. Being as flexible as he was, Sanji was able to put his foot flatly on the side of Zoro while standing upright. His skirt-as _tight_ and _short_ as it was-was digging into his thigh and lifting dangerously high.

"_Shut up_," he said.

Zoro complied with his demand on accident and didn't dare utter a single word. Instead he swallowed again and did everything in his power to keep his gaze on the other man's eyes.. and not his fucking-fuck-his fucking _legs_ or that fucking _skirt_.

Sanji grinned and shifted closer, so he was pressed up against him.

"Do I really scare you that much?" he asked, licking his own lips. Sanji wanted him-he really, really wanted him. And something told him that Zoro wanted him too.

"Just give in," He purred.

Zoro felt a shiver run down his spine and a familiar sensation in his pants. Fuck this guy. Fuck him and his stupid voice and his stupid legs and just..

He couldn't think straight. Not with the way he was pressing up against him.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about.." Zoro spoke quietly and hoped his face wasn't half as red as it felt.

Sanji leaned in, his nose almost touching the other mans. He was pressed so tightly against him, that only moving his hips slightly to get a better stance—would make him rub against Zoro in just the right way.

"You know what I'm talking about," He said softly. "I've seen the way you look at me-just give in already you idiot."

Zoro wasn't breathing at this point. He felt like a child who had just been caught doing something bad.

"I-I.." he couldn't form words now. The other man was so close.. Too close..

He could feel his resistance beginning to dissipate. Swallowing, he gripped the desk behind him and looked into the other man's eyes.

Give in? Was it that easy..?

Sanji didn't think his grin could get any wider. It looked like he was finally letting loose. He was ready for this-he was ready for it every night. Hell, this was the second shortest skirt he owned. The fact that he'd prepped himself, and skipped out on the underwear was just added comfort.

"Fuck you.." Zoro grumbled as he lifted his hand to the back of the other man's neck, before pulling him into a rough kiss.

The blondes eyes widened a bit. The fuck-was he backing out? He thought he was finally giving in-

When Zoro brought their faces together he realized that the fuck you wasn't a, _get away from_ me- It was a, well. _Fuck_ you.

Sanji grinned and moaned against his mouth, loving the feeling of it-loving the taste, loving that he finally fucking got it. He grabbed his hair at the back of his neck, pulling him even closer as he invaded his mouth. Zoro let out his own moan upon hearing Sanji's. That fucking bastard. He felt his hat fall off and onto the desk behind them as the other man grabbed his hair.

The blonde tasted like cigarettes.

Zoro moved his hands to explore his body... mainly those fucking legs. He gripped the thigh that was propped up on the table while his other hand grabbed at the man's hips. He tightened his grip on him as he kissed him harder.

Sanji's groan turned a bit louder as he felt his hand on his thigh. God-how long had he wanted him to touch him like that? Forever it seemed-ever since he caught sight of how fucking strong Zoro looked.

And _was_.

He pulled his leg back so he could press his knee on the desk, and grabbed his shoulders. Lifting himself up, so he was basically straddling Zoro, but clinging so he wouldn't fall, he kissed him as hard as he could.

Zoro took advantage of their new position and gripped Sanji's hips tightly before turning around and slamming him against the desk. Zoro bit his lip as he rubbed against him. Sanji cried out in pleasure, wrapping his legs and arms around him.

A strangled moan escaped his lips as he could barely believe that this was actually happening. Maybe it was just a vivid wet dream. Sanji moaned and bit his lip, bucking up against him.

Gripping at his skirt Zoro began to pull it up, as if he had to try very hard with how short it was. As he did so he leaned forward and began biting down on Sanji's neck. His flesh tasted amazing.

"I'm so fucking hard and it's all your fucking fault.." he groaned angrily against his skin.

Sanji moaned like a wanton whore, clawing at his back as he arched his own. Too good to be true-too good to be fucking true. He groaned as his neck was ravished.

"Fuck me," he hissed. "Fuck me hard-fuck,"

Zoro shoved his lips against Sanji's as he moved his hands to his pants.

"I fucking plan to.." he growled as he managed to get the button loose.

"Yes, yes, yes," Sanji chanted happily. He bucked his hips up. "Bend me over and just-fuck me," Sanji begged, biting his bottom lip.

The other guard groaned again at his words. His fucking _words_. It made him angry that he could turn him on this much with just his fucking voice.

After successfully pulling out his erection, Zoro grabbed Sanji's arm and flipped him around before slamming his chest against the table.

He bit the end of his glove with his teeth and pulled it off, letting it fall to the floor.

Sanji moaned as he was flipped, and slammed against the desk. He scooted up a bit so he could grip the other end of the desk and looked over his shoulder at him. Sanji's breathing was heavy as he arched so his ass was a bit higher in the air.

"Please-"

Zoro spit into his palm and moved his hand to stroke himself. "Beg me again.." he ordered as his other hand moved his skirt up. He shouldn't have been surprised at the discovery of his lack of underwear.

"Please," Sanji gasped, lifting his ass a bit higher. "Please-fuck me, please, Please-Zoro," Sanji pressed his forehead against the hard surface beneath him. "Please, inside-"

He had to bite his lip to suppress his moans. Sanji's voice was so hot... especially when he begged like that. Zoro wanted to hear him say his name, scream his name. He pressed his cock at Sanji's entrance before slowly pushing inside him.

Once he was somewhat in, he gripped his hips with both hands and began to thrust his way inside.

Sanji's eyes widened before squeezing shut as a grin crept on his face as he let out a long, loud moan. Feeling him slip all the way inside him, made him whimper.

"F-Fuck," He gasped. "You're-god, yes, you're as big a-as I expected," he let out a strangled laugh.

Zoro ignored his comment, though the blush on his face showed he heard it. He gave a hard thrust against the man, gripping his hips tightly as he did so. He was so fucking tight and warm and everything about being inside him turned Zoro on more than he cared to admit.

The blonde gripped the desk edge even tighter, moving his hips back with him. Sanji's voice wasn't anything close to quiet, with ever thrust of Zoro's hips a scream came from his own throat. Zoro gripped his hair tightly and moved forward so his chest was against Sanji's back.

"You need to shut the fuck up someone's gonna hear you!" he scolded as he continued to thrust inside him. His screams were turning him on even more, but if they got caught, Sadi would have both of their asses.

Sanji let out a choked laugh, bucking his hips back. "F-Fuck!" He gasped. "C-Can't feels-feels _good_," he hissed, biting his lip to keep from screaming again and instead letting out a loud moan.

Zoro gritted his teeth as he grabbed Sanji's arm and pulled him up some. He moved his other hand to the man's neck, turning him to look at him. He kissed him roughly from behind as he quickened his speed and began thrusting harder.

The blonde was so aroused on at this point, he thought he could come right then and there. When Zoro pulled him up, and kissed him he all but whimpered and reached behind him to grab the strong arms holding him up.

He moaned into his mouth, loving the fact that he was kissing him while fucking him. "Please," Sanji gasped against his lips, biting at them. "So-good, so _good!_"

Zoro groaned and bit down on his lower lip. "Y-You feel.. f-fucking amazing you piece of shit.." Zoro hissed as he slowed down his pace, not wanting to come so fast. He enjoyed fucking him way more than he had imagined.

"Oh god yes-p-please keep talking," Sanji moaned, kissing him harder, tasting him. Sanji was going to come any moment, but he wanted to get him off first.

"You're body drives me so fucking crazy.." Zoro whispered in his ear, his voice deep and ragged as he continued to fuck him.

He gripped his hips hard enough to leave marks.

"I-I wear th-those short skirts," The blonde hissed, screaming despite the earlier warning about someone hearing them. "H-Hoping you'll fuck me against the wall."

Sanji was going to be feeling this for weeks, and he was loving that idea.

Zoro bit Sanji's shoulder, feeling himself coming close to his climax. "H-Hope a desk is ok.." he moaned, leaning his forehead against the other man's shoulder and moaning loudly.

"C-Close enough," He cried out. "O-Oh fuck, gonna co-" Sanji managed to gasp out before screaming louder than before as he reached his climax without too much of a warning.

The sounds he made and the way his body tensed was enough to bring Zoro to his own climax. With another thrust he almost collapsed on top of him, catching himself on his palms before falling over.

He took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes, pleasure racking over his body.

Sanji did fall over. He landed against the desk, enjoying the aftershock. He let out a panting moan, tremors running through his body.

"F-fuck.."

Zoro nodded in agreement, not yet finding the strenght to be able to pull out of him. "God damn it.." he sighed.

The blonde let out a happy laugh. "F-Fucking _broke_ you..."

The other guards eyebrows furrowed. His mind was still clouded and he wasn't sure what that meant. "The fuck did you say?" Zoro asked more for clarification.

"You," Sanji gasped, shifting a bit on the desk. "Fucked me like I've a-always wanted you too.. _finally_.."

"S-shut up.." Zoro stuttered, flustered again as he pulled out.

Sanji moaned quietly as he finally pulled out, and leaned up. He was still a bit shaky, but he stretched and turned around to face him despite their close proximity.

"No..." He said, running a hand through his own hair, trying to get his breathing under control. "I'm too happy, shit head."

Zoro began to re-adjust himself, tucking his shirt in and zipping up his pants. "You better not fucking tell anyone.."

"Ashamed?" Sanji asked, shifting and fixing his skirt. He could feel Zoro's drying come on his legs, and needed to go get cleaned up. He could also feel the after effect of him fucking him every time he moved.

He didn't say anything in reply as he looked up at him. Ashamed wasn't the right word.

"I don't know how to feel.." Zoro shrugged as he reached over and grabbed his hat off the table.

"...Good?" He offered. Sanji knew _he_ felt amazing.

Zoro stared at him as he adjusted his hat back on his head. "... Yeah" there was no point in lying. Especially with the way he was screaming during.

"Good," Sanji said, happily.

He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around his shoulders to kiss him on the mouth. Zoro didn't resist as the man made his move, and went as far as kissing him back rather passionately. The blonde moaned against his lips before pulling back and running his thumb over his bottom lip.

"We'll have to do this again.."

The green haired man nodded, still somewhat entranced by that kiss. Sanji smiled at him, grabbed his own hat and slipped it on. Giving him a small peck, he squeezed his shoulder and started out. He really needed to clean up.

Zoro stayed where he stood. The last thing he needed was someone seeing them leave their bosses office at the same time.

He pulled at his tie again as he watched him walk away. Zoro desperately hoped they would have more time like this together.


End file.
